


Me neither

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Humour, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.” ― Nicholas Sparks.





	1. The Miniature and the Scarred guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody !
> 
> I hope you're okay and having a nice day/night ! Personally, I'm fine (just caught a cold, sniff). I'm here with (not an one-shot for once) a lil fanfic of two chapters (maybe three ? I'll see). This time, it's not about my babies or GouKi... but about HiroAtsu, my new OTP with GouKi !! It's Hiroto (Ares) x Atsuya. They never met, so that's a crack ship. But there're high chances that they could in the future with the national team (I hope T.T). Anyway, here it is ! The first chapter ! I know few people love them already, so I hope you'll love my first fanfic of them (?)
> 
> As always, thank you for your support, kudos & kind comments ! They encourage me a lot to continue improving ! Have fun reading my fanfic !! 
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

"Aniki."

"I told you no, Atsuya."

"Aaaniiiikiii !!"

"Aaatsuuyaaaa !!"

"Hmph."

Shirou sighed. He stopped as Atsuya had just done, in the middle of the road, where the people crowded to the many shops around them. Atsuya didn't grumble when people jostled him. His annoyed look was on his big brother, arms crossed against his chest. He was adorable when he sulked. This little crease above his nose and his eyebrows, his lips resembling a duck mouth that was dissatisfied, his green apple eyes darkened by his locks hanging before his eyes, the immaculate scarf almost touching the tip of his little red nose by cold. Shirou ended up smiling.

"You are adorable when you sulk, Atsuya", Shirou finally said.

Atsuya blushed violently. He took refuge a little more in his scarf.

"You're mean."

"I never said I was an angel."

"Why are you like this, Aniki ?"

"Because I don't want my little brother to end up being a spoiled and capricious child."

And bam. Atsuya stared at him for a moment before turning away his face. Shirou's smile widened a little more.

"You are getting on my nerves."

"That's why you love me", he retorted as he followed Atsuya with his eyes, who was returning to his side. He didn't answer, and Shirou just chuckled. "Come on, let's go home quickly."

The last time, Shirou had to carry all the packages because Atsuya had been too lazy. Shirou hadn't felt his arms for half an hour after they had arrived home. If there was one flaw that Shirou was certain to have, and couldn't correct him despite his efforts, was the following one : he couldn't resist to the sad little face of Atsuya. But he was planning to change that.

"They are lighter than the last time", Shirou commented, avoiding a small frozen puddle.

"But mom and dad could have come with us anyway. We would have had the car."

"You know they're exhausted after this week of work they had. It's a service we're doing for them."

"Yeah... but I hate taking the bus", Atsuya winced as he saw the bus shelter a few feet away.

"We don't have a choice."

And after whispering these words, Shirou and Atsuya joined the other people below the bus shelter to protect themselves from the snow falling gently from the sky covered by gray clouds. Fortunately, the dreaded era hadn't arrived yet. Near Christmas, there was always that time to go outside was the thing to absolutely not do. The snow could reach heights that even they, who were northerners, were struggling to cope with. When that'll be the time, they will have no choice but to stay locked up at home until it's over. But for now... Even if they didn't like it, they had to take refuge under this shelter, tight like sardines against the people around them.

"Tss, and I couldn't even buy strawberries", Atsuya muttered, glaring in front of him, feeling the feet of the person in front of him crushing his feet without embarrassment.

"I don't think we arrived at the time of strawberries."

"Since when does Aniki know about the fruit time ?"

"That's the problem, I don't know", Shiro retorted with a small smile.

"So, we are two. I would have liked to eat my- Hey, could you fucking stop ?!" Atsuya suddenly complained loudly to the person in front of him. "I'm done of my feet being crushed ! It's boring and it hurts !"

"Oi, Atsuya. Don't you think you're exaggerating ?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Atsuya said louder, involuntarily ignoring Shirou, taking the stranger in front of him by the shoulder to return him to him.

No sooner did he make this movement than the stranger turned towards him, taking off his white earphones at the same time. He looked just as bored as Atsuya, and stared at him in a dark look, wondering who had dared to disturb him.

"What's your problem, miniature ?"

"Miniature ? It's you who has a problem, you scarred !" Atsuya snarled as he stepped toward him, red with anger. He put a finger on the torso of the young man in front of him, from where the look became a little darker. "It's you who hasn't stopped crushing my feet since earlier."

"So what ? You're a rat from the countryside. Why should I give a shit ?"

"You damn-!"

When Atsuya was about to reply with his fist, Shirou had planned his blow and prevented him from executing his plan by stopping his fist with his hand. He put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled in his direction, so he could regain his composure and senses. Shirou hated to see Atsuya in that state, and seeing him fight was one of the things he hated the most.

"It's not worth it, Atsuya. Calm down. We can fix it differently", Shirou whispered more seriously, strengthening the grip on his shoulder trembling with anger.

Atsuya stared at him for a few seconds, and his shoulder finally relaxed. Shirou smiled again, and nodded contentedly as Atsuya let his arms fall down his body to pick up the shopping bag that had fallen to the floor. He grew with every mistake he made. He couldn't be more proud of him.

"Sorry, Aniki."

"It's nothing."

"So, are you the brother of this miniature ?"

Shirou turned to the other. He seemed to be the same age as him. But he definitely wasn't from Hokkaido. He could see it just the way he was shaking, and his face. He wasn't used to the cold of the area, and his head had nothing to do with the ones he had seen so many times. And given the insult he had inflicted on Atsuya, Shirou was 100% sure that he was someone more used to the city than to the countryside. Maybe he even hated it.

"Yes. I'm his big brother. Fubuki Shirou", he said, extending a friendly hand to him, a small smile stretching his lips.

"Fubuki Shirou, the Prince of the Snowfield ?"

"Exactly ! I'm glad you know me", Shirou exclaimed with a bigger smile, ignoring Atsuya's small grunt.

"And I guess this miniature is Fubuki Atsuya, the Bear Killer..." Hiroto mumbled, letting his gaze wander to the youngest, who scowled and turned his head to the other side, one hand resting on his hip while the bag was hanging loosely in the other.

He stared at Atsuya for a moment, for a long minute that seemed to last for years. Shirou noticed his intense gaze on his little brother, seeming to hold a particular interest to him by the way he was analyzing the youngest. He blinked once, and finally released his eyes from Atsuya, returning to Shirou with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm Kira Hiroto, the God Striker. You must have heard of me."

"Kira ? That Kira of the Kira society ?" Shirou asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "I heard about you, but I didn't imagine you like that at all."

"I'm gray-haired by nature, but I dyed some strands of hair in white", Hiroto explained, taking one of them to look at it from the corner of his eye. "And that blue flash, that's me me who got it tattooed.

"My parents would never let me do such a thing."

"My father doesn't pay attention to me. So that gives me a little more freedom."

Shirou didn't answer, and instead thought of the dark, sad tone the young man had just used. Maybe he had dreamed, but Shirou had felt some bitterness, sadness and even anger when he mentioned his father. For a fraction of a second, Shirou thought he saw his face darkenking, and his tone changed just by pronouncing the word qualifying his parent. But it only lasted a fraction of a second, and he didn' have time to confirm it.

"It sure has nothing to do with your style", Hiroto chuckled, pointing to the two brothers. "You look like angels next to me."

"Aniki, let's call mom and dad to pick us, and wait for them. I'd rather wait for them than wait here with this guy", Atsuya replied, ignoring Hiroto's sneer.

"You know we can't, Atsuya."

"But, Aniki-"

"I didn't expect a child from the countryside to be more capricious than a person like me living in a manor", Hiroto commented calmly, hands in his pockets, an expression of false innocence distorting his features.

Atsuya clenched his fists and teeth so hard, and made an effort not to explode. He knew that the other was provoking him. This guy had very well identified him, and was playing with him, knowing that he was comparable to a pressure cooker, ready to explode at any minute. But he had promised Shirou that he'll contain himself no matter what. He had often allowed himself to be overwhelmed by his anger, and had yielded, picking himself up several punishments and detentions on top of each other. He didn't want to worry or even disappoint him. And he was right. This guy was definitely not worth it.

Atsuya relaxed, quietly exhaling to allow his irritation to leave his body completely. His limbs relaxed again, and the fold between his eyes relaxed too. Hiroto hissed, impressed.

"Not bad."

"What's a person like you doing here ?" Shirou suddenly asked, wanting to bring Hiroto's attention back to him instead of Atsuya. He had felt the tension, but fortunately Atsuya had learned to restrain himself and repress his anger. Atsuya was definitely growing up.

"My older sister wanted to come skiing, and she forced me to come with her. There are also the members of the orphanage with us", Hiroto replied, effectively returning his attention to him. He nodded towards the road. "I'm lost, and I have no idea where the others are."

"Did you try to call them ?"

"Of course I did !" Hiroto exclaimed irritably. "I'm not stupid. There is no network in this lost place" he finished, ignoring Atsuya's doubtful face at the I'm not stupid.

"And the help center is closed now..." Shirou's gaze got lost a moment to the shops and businesses in front of the bus shelter, thinking about a solution. His eyes suddenly widened, and with a smile he turned back to Hiroto. "We could host you for the night, and we'll get you there tomorrow ! I'm sure my parents will have no problem with that. And we have a guest room where you could sleep."

"ANIKI !"

"What? We're not going to let him roam the streets below this snow and in the cold, especially since he knows nothing about the place."

"That was the plan. Like that, I could have made fun of him. Do you really think I'm going to let that scarred, irritated guy come to my house ?!" Atsuya exclaimed, pointing Hiroto with his finger again.

"I rather pity your family to have a guy like you at home."

"I didn't ask anything to you !"

He pressed his forehead to Hiroto's, who had also approached him. As a gleam of playfulness was sparlking in Hiroto's pink eyes, Atsuya gritted his teeth, his finger resting on Hiroto's chest. Shirou had the impression of attending a wrestling match. He blinked, watching the scene with big eyes.

"Say one more word and I cut your tongue."

"You're so cute, barking like an angry puppy. What can you do in this size, eh ? Nibbling my shoes ?"

"It would be enough to push you on this road so that you finish like a pancake", Atsuya replied with a very disturbing smile to Shirou's taste. But it was surprisingly amusing to see him in this state. Someone other than Nae could put him in a state that even himself had never imagined.

"So, just try it out. I'll take you with me so that you see what it looks like."

"The bus is coming and I need your answer", Shirou intervened before Atsuya could replicate again.

"I accept it with pleasure", Hiroto said, pronouncing every word very slowly, his eyes still plunged into Atsuya's, from whom the face darkened a bit by his answer.

He finally pulled back, and returned to his initial pose. He buried his hands in his pockets, turned on his feet to face the bus that had just stopped in front of them, turning his back to Atsuya, who crossed his arms in discontent, as before. Shirou sighed. He felt that it wasn't going to be a part of pleasure for everyone.

**

The trip was rather quiet, in the end. He had decided to put himself between the two, to prevent an altercation like the one he had seen. And fortunately, the trip didn't last long. It only took 25 minutes for the three young men to arrive at the bus station placed a few meters from their chalet. The path was clear, which was a good sign given the shoes that Hiroto was wearing. He definitely looked like a tourist, not an inhabitant. And while on their way home, Shirou was surprised at the good conversation he had with him. Other than his provocative and a little rough sides, he turned out to be rather friendly and nice. Shirou had never been a fan of some pretentious people in the city, especially guys like him, but Hiroto was totally different from what he had imagined, which was good news.

"This is where you live ?" Hiroto asked as he saw the chalet.

"Do you have anything to say about our chalet, rich kid ?" Atsuya hissed.

"Atsuya, that's enough. And yes, it's chalet, "Shirou replied without paying attention to Atsuya's pouting face.

Hiroto was silent for a moment, before smiling. "You're very lucky. It's really a charming place."

Atsuya widened his eyes in amazement, and Shirou's smile widened a little more. He was definitely different from what he had imagined. "Thanks, that's nice. It had been built by our parents. We've been living there ever since we were born here, and to be honest, neither I nor Atsuya are planning to leave this house any time soon."

"You can be a miniature, but you have good taste."

"My fist aslo has good tastes", Atsuya hissed between his teeth, smiling in spite of himself. "But thanks. I know I have good tastes."

Despite the insults they didn't stop throwing to each other, Shirou was feeling like... a strange feeling that these two could get along, in their own way. Anyway... he wasn't going to lie to himself, but he liked to see Atsuya and Hiroto together.

When they arrived inside after taking time with opening the door, Shirou and Atsuya sighed with satisfaction and especially relief. They put the bags on the counter in the kitchen while Hiroto was turning on himself, amazed by what surrounded him. It wasn't so extraordinary. The Fubuki family had never been so rich. They were modest, paying for what was needed, and sometimes indulging in little things, but never at very high prices. Anyone could say what they wanted, but they always felt so good in this comfortable, reassuring and very welcoming home thanks to the warmth that emanated. And well, it seemed they weren't the only ones, seeing Hiroto's shining eyes in front of the leather armchairs standing in front of the fireplace, where Atsuya was already busy lighting it.

"I'm going to put the groceries away, and I'll go get your room ready."

"Um, okay. Thank you for the hospitality", Hiroto said gratefully.

"No need. I let Atsuya show you how warm the house can be with the lit fireplace."

Atsuya grumbled, but didn't complain.

He could feel the other behind him, his eyes resting on his back, observing his gestures as he cautiously lighted the fire in the fireplace. It was strange... but not as disturbing as he would have thought. On the other hand, he would not admit it out loud. He didn't want to give the other a pleasure to have a reason to annoy him. He understood the guy he was as well.

"You're lucky that Aniki is someone respectful, kind and calm who knows how to contain himself. In his place, I would have already thrown you on the road."

"Yeah, I know. But you are rather tenacious. I know some people who would have already done it the second they would have seen me. If I would have left them, of course", Hiroto finished in a slightly pretentious tone.

He saw from the corner of his eye the other lower to his level, and surprised himself to give back his smile. Flames were already dancing in the brick fireplace, fire radiating heat to warm up their frozen bodies. Their limbs were melting, and filled their veins with comforting warmth, which filled their entire bodies. It was one of Atsuya's favorite sensations. He always felt so good in front of the fire, and it was always by lighting it that made me him feel really at home, as if the whole house wished him welcome. His smile widened a little more.

"Even though I like to annoy you, you look more handsome with a smile like the one you have right now."

Atsuya blushed violently, his widening with surprise as well. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he didn't expect that from him at all. He was feeling even... flattered.

"What are you trying to do, here ?"

"To flirt with you", Hiroto answered with a wink in his direction.

"Disgusting", Atsuya replied with a grimace.

Hiroto giggled, and continued staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace, a thin smile on his face. Atsuya kept staring at him from the corner of his eye and noticed how strange he was feeling.

"Tss."

"What, tss ?" Hiroto asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing, baka."

"Baka yourself", Hiroto grumbled.

But it wasn't that unpleasant.

**


	2. Strange Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Hope you're okay !
> 
> Back again with another chapter of Me Neither ! It took a bit of time because I was in a "writer block". But thanks to a friend, I got out of it and HERE I AM WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER !! 
> 
> I wanted to thank all the people who read the first chapter. There're so many of you who read it and liked it, and I'm very happy that so many of you love HiroAtsu. I'll do my best to finish it for all of you who support and help me !!
> 
> Let's stop rambling and begin it ! Have fun reading it !!
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

**

"It's the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted in my life."

"So, field rats can also have good things, can't they ?"

"Atsuya."

"Okay, okay... I stop", Atsuya mumbled, rolling his eyes. He sniffed the hot chocolate, and shivered with a banana-like smile. "Aniki's hot chocolate is the best in the world."

"I confirm."

Atsuya turned his eyes to Hiroto, and suddenly burst out laughing in his scarf, not even noticing that he was dirtying his scarf with brown spots of chocolate.

"If you could see your face, I'm sure you'd be ashamed of it", Atsuya managed to say despite his giggle.

"Yours isn't better. Even without hot chocolate", Hiroto retorted without looking up from his hot chocolate.

"Tss."

Shirou chuckled, and took a sip himself. After preparing Hiroto's room, and knowing that their parents would sleep all night, he decided to make hot chocolates to relax a little, warm them up and have a good time. He knew how much Atsuya loved his so-called "super extra hot chocolate", even though he found that their mother's was the best of them all. He was glad to know that Hiroto liked it too. From what he had heard from him, he had never been able to taste a real hot chocolate of his life, and it was the first and real hot chocolate he tasted. He wan't going to lie to himself, but Shirou was flattered. And Hiroto seemed to like Atsuya's company a lot.

"While I'm busy preparing dinner, you'll do your homework, okay ?" Shirou said to Atsuya. He sighed deeply, bored.

"I'm not a baby. I can remember doing my homework."

"You're my baby."

"Aniki !" Atsuya shouted, red like a tulip.

"Siblings' thing. I had the same thing with my big sister", Hiroto commented.

"And well", Shirou continued as he got up from the hair, "I know you'd be able to do the same thing to me that you did last time."

"Hmph. Not even true", Atsuya mumbled, turning the spoon into his empty cup.

"And Hiroto can help you."

"This guy is stupid."

"Maybe I'm silly to flirt with a guy like you", Hiroto commented again as he watched Shirou taking out ingredients and pans in the cupboards.

"Shut up, baka ! You're annoying ! Maybe it would have been better to throw on the road", Atsuya growled, suddenly getting up from the table. He shot one last look at Hiroto before turning his back to him for good. "You can stay here, scarred face. I don't need your help."

Hiroto chuckled. He heard the steps creak under Atsuya's feet as he climbed to his room, the water boiling on the fire in the kitchen and the fire crackling behind him. He began to observe the snow falling outside, the wind shaking the windows. His hands were holding the cup firmly to enjoy its reassuring warmth. It had been a while since he had felt like that... So relaxed...

"Hiroto."

"Hum ?"

"Can I ask you someting ?"

Hiroto watched Shirou as he sit down in front of him. He stared at him as he pondered, wondering what he might want to ask him. In the end, he nodded.

"I know it's gonna seem indiscreet", Shirou began cautiously, "but I would like to know how is your relationship with your father. You seemed... bitter when you mentioned him", Shirou finished softly.

Earlier, he had seen that same gleam, his face tense at the mention of his father. His hands closed a little more around the cup. His eyes darkened too. Hiroto remained silent.

"Even when he's not here, he's ruining my life", Hiroto murmured. "Why are you asking me something like this ?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if everything was fine. I... I shouldn't have been too curious", Shir conceded with a sincerely sorry face.

Hiroto stared at him for few seconds, and finally shook his head gently from left to right. He brought the cup to his lips to finish the hot chocolate in one go. He laid it on the table a little more abruptly.

'You couldn't know. I'm not mad at you. But avoid talking about that in the future."

Shirou sighed, and a somewhat awkward silence settled between them. It was the whistling of the pan that broke it. Shirou got up again.

"I will continue preparing dinner. You can go to your room, but avoid making noise."

"Don't worry. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

Shirou smiled. "No problem. I'll give you the recipe for you to make at home."

Hiroto smiled with gratitude. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Shirou gave him a last smile before taking the cup and rejoining the kitchen. "The room is to the right of Atsuya's own. You will not miss it."

Hiroto thanked him again before leaving too.

He had never seen a house so charming as the Fubuki family's one. Although it was the first time he entered, he almost felt like home. Welcomef as it should be. The atmosphere was sweet and reassuring, and more than welcoming. Hiroto was feeling really good in this chalet. It must be the positive and warm waves of their parents that had permeated the walls after they finished building the house. Hiroto was feeling jealous despite himself. He envied the Fubuki family who seemed to share very strong ties, and a healthy and unique family life. All that he coudn't have.

After having climbed the stairs and found the right door to his room, Hiroto opened it on a rather spacious room, but so well installed. When he saw the bed with a big pile of blankets, two-three cushions and a pajamas delicately placed above, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of how cozy it must be. There was all the necessary for a guest could be satisfied with; There were a bed, a wardrobe, two storage units, a desk and the accompanying chair. There was even a television above the desk, with the remote just below, on the desk itself. But what Hiroto liked the most was in the back of this room.

The wooden floor creaked beneath his feet as Hiroto approached the window, which overlooked a series of fir trees and mountains rising into the sky filled with clouds, from which snow was feeling gently on the ground. He sat there, swung his legs on the cushion in the window sill, and stared out. He smiled. It was nice. More particularly soothing. He could think of nothing, but just watch the snow fall, comfortably seated on a soft cushion. He brought his knees closer to his chest, rest his head on them. He wrapped his arms around his legs and closed his eyes. How long had he been feeling like that...

After a few minutes, Hiroto began to doze, feeling tiredness taking him little by little. His eyes closed, he fell gradually asleep. And it was at that moment that someone knocked on the door, forcing him to open his eyes and turn toward it, a little confused and frustrated that he was woken up. He raised his head which seemed to be ten tons heavy. He blinked tiredly.

"Yeah ?"

"It's Atsuya."

"You can enter."

He rested his head on his knees again, listening to the sound of the door opening, and steps cracking the floor as he had done earlier. He remained in the same position, too lazy to face the other.

"What do you want ?"

"I just want... Well. I just want to ask you something", Atsuya muttered as he approached the window sill.

Hiroto glanced at the youngest. He noticed something, and discovered sheets hanging from his hands, a pencil and an eraser in the other. Hiroto ended up smiling.

"I knew it."

"My parents are sleeping, and Aniki is busy preparing the meal, so... And since you offered me... your help", Atsuya mumbled again, lower this time, eyes riveted on the floor not to meet Hiroto's mocking gaze, which he knew was going to annoy him.

"Which subject ?"

"Math."

"The eternal students' pain."

Atsuya looked at him, a little bored, but was somewhat reassured to see Hiroto nod in a sign of yes to help. He didn't show it. He sighed deeply, and sit in front of the other, who sat cross-legged just as he did. He took one of the sheets that Atsuya had scattered on the cushion. He winced.

"I suffered so much with that, but I can still help you."

Atsuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good! I couldn't stand it anymore", Atsuya said, sighing again, frustrated this time.

Hiroto gave him another look, shining with the same gleam of teasing.

"You're only good at soccer."

"Hold your tongue or I'll cut it to serve as meat for tonight's meal", the youngest man glared at him with a murderous look, pointing a finger at Hiroto.

"At least you have talent to find original threats", Hiroto commented with a thin smile. "I'm happy to be part of your original ideas."

Atsuya stared at him for a moment, and chuckled frankly. Hiroto thought how that chuckle was just... so nice to hear. He noticed Atsuya's gaze on him.

"I wonder who is the stupidest of us."

"Surely me, to flirt with a guy like you."

"Or maybe me, to be so nice not to apply my original ideas."

"At least I gave you a compliment," Hiroto shrugged as he quickly read the contents of the sheet.

"For once, you're not a first-time bother, but a nice guy who makes compliments to others."

"A brand new concept for you."

Atsuya pulled out his tongue, and folded his arms against his chest, as a sign of discontent. Hiroto laughed softly, and continued reading the contents of the math sheet. 

Despite his lynx eye, Hiroto didn't notice Atsuya's gaze on him, watching as he put all his attention and concentration to remember the subject he had studied. Atsuya was... disturbed. He was feeling the same strange feeling as before, and wondered why this feeling was stubborn to stay, stubborn not to want to disappear. It was making him so confused and frustrated him. Whenever he looked at Kira Hiroto... he felt that strange, but not at all uncomfortable sensation in him. Atsuya sighed deeply.

"I think I can help you, but it's not guaranteed that I can help you for everything", Hiroto finally commented, pulling his head out of the sheet. "I remember how much I hated that part of the course."

"You're not encouraging me here."

"The goal is to explain to you, not to encourage you."

Atsuya was silent for a moment before shrugging with a smile. "You're not wrong, for once."

And it was from that moment that Hiroto began to explain to Atsuya. Both of them didn't notice the time passing. The sun was gon for a long time already, and they had to turn on the light to illuminate the darkened room, preventing them from reading anything. Hiroto explained the problematic points to Atsuya. He repeated his explanations several times, helped him with the exercises, made jokes when he could to tease Atsuya, who returned the favor. And time passed, both seeming to enjoy the time they were spending together. At each second, at each minute, the sensation that Atsuya felt was getting stronger, and he noticed how many times he found himself observing the older boy when he couldn't see him. And that made him even more confused by what was happening. Shirou came to get them for dinner, and he didn't have time to think about it. Until the moment they finished eating.

"You're really a great cook. I wonder where you learnt to cook so well", Hiroto complimented, stretching, before letting his arms fall limply around him with a smile of satisfaction.

"My mother is a cook in a very famous little restaurant in the city. She teaches me how to cook since I was little."

"Eh, you're lucky. I can barely cook an egg", Hiroto confessed in a semi-amused and semi-depressed tone. "I spend my time playing soccer."

"Atsuya is the same as you. Even though he cooks quite well, he prefers me preparing meals for him rather than cook them himself. Isn't it, Atsuya ?" Shirou finished by turning to his little brother. He opened his eyes wide with surprise. "Atsuya ?"

"Hum, what ?"

"You were elsewhere ! What were you thinking about ?" Shirou asked, amused.

"Nothing interesting", Atsuya answered, his head turned to the other side as it was resting on his palm.

Shirou looked at his little brother curiously, before smiling. "I see."

He just got up from the table, and start to clean it up. Hiroto got up from his chair abruptly, before apologizing, a little embarrassed. "Do you need help ?"

"Don't worry. You and Atsuya can continue to work in your room, or in his own. It doesn't matter. Thanks anyway", Shirou said loudly as he took their plates to the kitchen, to the dishwasher.

"Aniki, what's that ? You always annoy me to help you."

"But since Hiroto takes his time to explain math to you, I wouldn't bother you. And maybe he'll get you out of your world."

"What game are you playing, Aniki ? You're weird", Atsuya asked, a little red with embarrassment, his look more suspicious than ever. Shirou gave off that charming, innocent angelic air, but Atsuya knew him well enough to know that RIGHT NOW, his older brother had a little idea in mind. He only accentuated his look full of suspicion, not releasing his brother from his intense gaze.

"I'm not playing any game, Atsuya. You always think about strange things."

"Don't do that to me. I know you very well."

"Good you do !" Shirou chuckled, taking the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. "Just go. Hiroto is waiting for you. "

"Hurry up, snail. I don't want to waste my time explaining maths to a kid", Hiroto replied, burying his hands in his pockets, after delicately arranging his chair without making any noise for their parents who were still sleeping upstairs.

"Baka. You are the one who takes time to explain."

"Says the one who took three hours to finish an exercise."

"Your explanations are the worst", Atsuya attacked again as he got up and put away his chair as well.

"So, I can stop helping you and I'll let you get along like a grown up guy. But it risks the bad note considering your low IQ."

"You're looking for trouble, you," Atsuya threatened with a fist. He wanted to hit that guy. He really wanted to hit him, to add another scar on his face. But oddly, he appreciated when the other answered him. It only made the conversation more interesting, spicier.. And that feeling stronger.

"Lets' go. Before you end up punching me", Hiroto teased, passing past him. "Thanks for the delicious dinner, Shirou !"

"You're welcome."

And Shirou looked at a grumpy Atsuya, following the source of his frustration, up the stairs. They disappeared above, and he heard a door close on them, completely covering their voices. The rag on the table, Shirou remained to stare at the place where they had disappeared. He smiled.

"Atsuya, I think you found the right person. You know it as well as I do, don't you ?" Shirou murmured.

He had felt it. Like Atsuya, he had felt it... that strange sensation. Atsuya knew him well, but he knew him just as well as he did. And he knew that right now, Atsuya was confused. He was confused and curious at the same time about the sensation the guest made him feel. From the lost and dreamy look, the inattention during their conversation, and the glances towards Hiroto.

Shirou continued to smile, before continuing his household chores, his heart filled with joy.

"You definitely did."

**

Stronger. Always stronger and stronger. It didn't want to stop growing. And the more time passed, the more he could feel his heart beating a little stronger in his chest. It was strange and weird. But it was so nice, that all this created a paradox : he didn't want it to stop.

"Hey, carrot head. Wake up."

Atsuya slowly looked up at him. His gaze was distant. He was looking at Hiroto, but didn't seem to see him. He seemed totally in another world, not in the world of mathematics. Hiroto groaned.

"Dude, you're so weird. Did you know that ?"

"Why ?"

Hiroto's eyes widened, not expecting him to respond. He recovered himself. "You're lost in your own world for some reason, and besides, you're constantly looking at me. I know I'm very handsome, but tell me directly instead of doing that", Hiroto boasted, that so annoying narcissistic air distorting the features of his face.

"Stop saying nonsense", Atsuya muttered, red by embarrassment.

It was different from earlier. This blush had nothing to do with the one of earlier. He was even more shy, even more touched than last time, as if... he had touched on the sore spot. It was Hiroto's turn to observe Atsuya's profile, as red as a tulip. The silence lasted for a minute, before Hiroto broke it.

"Tell me, carrot head."

"Stop calling me that, baka !" Atsuya replied. "It's so stupid and degrading as a nickname."

"Not that much. I find it rather cute. You can ask your brother to call you, his little baby, of carrot head."

"Shut up, and tell me what you wanted to tell me", Atsuya hissed between his teeth as he flipped through his bookbook without really knowing what to look for. He hated such situations.

Hiroto's smile widened a little more. He nodded, and decided to obey his request.

"If you want."

The cushion sagged a little below his hand as he laid all his weight on it, getting as close as he could to Atsuya. The latter, still busy in the book, realized the closeness only when he felt the warm air of his breathing against his cheek. As he stared up at the taller, Hiroto's hand rested on his own, which was resting on the math book. He didn't dare to move. When he just wanted to push the other as far as he could and run away, his body refused to move, to obey his orders. Even though his whole being was screaming so loud, even though his mind had become a mess in less than a few seconds. Despite the alarm that he had launched against those gestures, that proximity, his burning breath against his skin ... his body didn't move an inch. So he just stayed in that position, looking at Hiroto with big eyes, as silent as a grave. Though his heart wasbeating so fast, so loudly to his ears, making him even more confused and crazy, if possible. 

"Hi-Hiroto ? What are you doing, you baka ?"

Hiroto didn't answer, but only reduced the distance between them a little more, pushing Atsuya back against the wall behind him. He touched it with his back without looking away from Hiroto's face, who didn't seem to want to take his eyes off on his own as well. He swallowed.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Didn't you ask me to tell you what I wanted to tell you ?" Hiroto suddenly asked in a low, husky voice. He shuddered at that voice. So low, so husky... so delicious. His tongue moving at each word getting out of his mouth in such a... mesmerizing way. Atsuya blushed just at those thoughts, and mentally slapped himself to get back to the reality. He nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, but I can't understand why you need to be... that close."

That damn cocky and charming smile. That seansation was only burning, and Atsuya was utterly lost. He couldn't understand anything about what was going on. And for once in his life, he didn't even have a joke or a meanness to let out.

"Better actions than good words, right ?"

And Atsuya didn't bother to ask what he meant. He understood it right after. His warm lips against Hiroto's, tasting his first kiss in his life, Atsuya finally understood what was the sensation that was gnawing him from the beginning : he had fallen in love.

**


	3. New facet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!
> 
> I hope you're doing okay, and you're well prepared for the next week of school/job ? Anyway, good luck! 
> 
> Here is the third chapter of Me Neither. Sorry if I take more time. When it comes to multi-chapters fanfics, I always take years to finish one chapter... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did by writing it!

"Atsuya, tell me what happened."

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

A groan, then a rustle of cover. Atsuya had just covered his head with the blanket. Shirou sighed. Atsuya always had that strange habit of knocking on his door and curling up against him, looking for comfort when something had happened. And he told him the whole story, every time, in every detail. But well... it seemed like this time was different.

"You know you can tell me everything, Atsuya", Shirou whispered close to his ear. He had just laid down beside him, his head resting on his bouncy cushion, and whispered these words. Atsuya didn't move a centimeter.

"You shouldn't have invited that guy", Atsuya finally said.

"You know we couldn't leave him outside."

"He would have managed on his own."

"I'm not sure about that."

Atsuya didn't retort. Shirou settled more comfortably on the cushion, and his hands were now resting below his head. He stared where Atsuya's head was, back to him. He waited for him to speak again.

"Atsuya", Shirou whispered all the same.

"It's just that... this guy is annoying."

"But he's not mean, is he? He even helped you with your homework."

"That is exactly the problem. He was with me."

Shirou frowned, and suddenly became more curious.

"Aniki. Have you ever felt it? That thing... deep inside you."

"That thing ?"

"That strange feeling every time that... every time that you are with a particular person", Atsuya finished softly.

Shirou blinked, and realized. He smiled. He went a little closer to Atsuya, and took him in his arms. His head rested on his shoulder, and burrowed against his carrot hair.

"I knew that was the case."

"That's not what you think", Atsuya growled, glancing at him.

"You are right."

Atsuya stared at him for a few seconds before sighing deeply. He turned completely to Shirou, and hardly looked up at him. He was red with embarrassment, his eyes filled with doubt and fear. Shirou remembered that Atsuya was still so young, and even though he was aware of what it was, those many things one discovered through adolescence... Facing them was totally different. Hiroto was older than him, and he probably would have felt the same as him, if he would have been in his place... lost and scared.

Shirou began to caress his hair tenderly. He cleared his forehead from his locks, and laid a kiss on it.

"How about going out?"

"Now?"

"You're with me. Mom and dad will not blame us. And well, you'll definitely feel better", Shirou added with a wink.

Atsuya thought for a moment. A glance at Shirou, with that thoughtful expression that Shirou found so adorable. Then, he nodded slowly, accepting the proposal. Shirou's smile widened. He laid another kiss on his forehead, and got up energetically from the bed.

"So, I'll tell Hiroto to get ready to come with us."

"Aniki! Do you do it on purpose or what ?!" Atsuya cried, getting up in his turn.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked innocently on the doorstep.

Atsuya didn't answer directly. Frowning, he stared at his brother more intensely than a few minutes earlier. He gave a deep annoyed sigh, and red with embarrassment, he turned his head to the other side.

"If you want."

"I'm gonna warn him then!"

"Hmph, okay."

Shirou left the room, leaving Atsuya alone. He sighed again, and rubbed his face against his hands.

"Baka of aniki."

And he left the room in his turn, with a strange excitement and nervousness burning in his chest.

**

The sidewalks were crowded. For a friday night, there was nothing strange in it. Some of the shops were still opened, the restaurants and cafes were packed with hungry people, or just hungry for entertainment and having a good time with their relatives and friends. Young people like them were walking around here and there, some with a ball in their feet. Shirou smiled when a ball rolled up to him.

"Hey, Fubuki!"

"So, you're here too!" Shirou replied, tapping on the ball. Some rebounds, and it landed at the feet of their owner. They smiled back at him.

"After all, it's Friday night! Have a good evening, Fubuki!"

"Thank you!"

One last sign of the hand, and the other teenagers continued their way, the balloon wandering around their feet. Atsuya had watched the scene with neutrality. As for Hiroto, he seemed amazed and almost... envious. But that expression disappeared very quickly. Shirou continued on his way.

"I didn't expect to see them", Shirou commented.

"As he said, it's Friday night", Atsuya repeated with the same cheerful tone that Shirou's friend had used.

"Is it always so crowded?" Hiroto asked, staring at a laughing person for a moment on the terrace of a restaurant.

"Generally, yeah. But I bet it's nothing compared to the city", Shirou replied, greeting another person on the way.

"I have no idea."

He didn't know anything about it. Shirou thought how strange it sounded from a city dweller's mouth, accustomed to the excitement, the ardor, the intense life that could be lived in the city. He didn't comment on it, and preferred to change places. Hiroto and Atsuya found themselves side by side. If Shirou hadn't been used to his murderous look, and simply being his big brother, he would have been scared of that very accusing look. Hiroto glanced at Atsuya as his shoulder brushed against the younger one. Atsuya was stiff as a stake.

"I feel like we're having a good evening. Don't you think?"

"Your little carrot head could just loosen a bit."

"My... little carrot head?" Shirou repeated quietly, a bit lost.

"Or your little baby Atsuya."

"I love to call him that", Shirou admitted, avoiding a couple on his way.

"Damn it! Stop it!"

Shirou and Hiroto followed the movement of Atsuya, and they stopped. They blinked in disbelief, a little lost in front of that sudden reaction. Atsuya was all red. They had the impression to see smoke coming out of his ears and nostrils. Fists clenched and dark eyes, he looked at Shirou straight in his eyes, indirectly him that he wasn't okay anymore. Shirou sighed.

"I'll be back."

Hiroto's eyes followed Shirou's movements, and observed the scene in front of him, few meters separating him and the two brothers. Atsuya didn't release his intense gaze in Shirou's eyes. When Shirou put his hand on his shoulder, he finally did by turning his head to the other side. Tears of anger filled his eyes.

"Atsuya."

"That's not funny, aniki. You don't even know how-" He stopped for a few seconds, before continuing it. "You don't even know how it feels. It's so embarrassing after what happened. Stop it, aniki. Please."

He didn't have an idea of what happened. A clue, only. He didn't definitely know the whole story, though. And seeing him that way... Shirou knew that it became too hard for him. Atsuya was so sensitive, and no one could play with his feelings. Or they would find themselves in a situation like the one they were in. Shirou sighed.

"I'm sorry, Atsuya. I didn't want to hurt you. You know I would never do such a thing to you", Shirou whispered to him, his covered hand by the glove now resting on his hair. He put his forehead against his own and closed his eyes, his own way to apologize to Atsuya. The white steam came out off his mouth everytime he breathed, filling the air with his own and Atsuya's. The people shot curious looks at them, but didn't say anything. Hiroto, from his side, observed the scene with... tenderness. He was surprised by how close they were... but especially by how fusional they were, even though the small gap of years between them. And he was feeling... jealous. He hated that feeling, but he couldn't lie to himself : he was jealous. But... of what exactly?

Atsuya closed his eyes in his turn and just nodded. "I know."

They stayed like this for a small moment, before separating. Shirou kept his hand on Atsuya's hair, and even caressed them with tenderness, like he did a moment ago. A reassuring smiled stretched his lips. "Come on, relax. We will create new memories with our new friend Hiroto. Right, Hiroto?" Shirou shouted to him with a big smile, his eyes still on Atsuya's face.

Hiroto met Atsuya's eyes. They shared an intense look, and Hiroto couldn't take his eyes off Atsuya's eyes, filled with the lights of the busy city. This moment went on, until Atsuya decided to look away. Hiroto still had not dropped his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he kept watching the youngest while Shirou was still waiting for his answer.

"Of course, Shirou. I'm just waiting for that", Hiroto replied with a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with a strange glow.

Shirou chuckled. He took Atsuya's hand, and gave a squeeze. "See?"

Atsuya sent back a weak smile. "Let's create new memories, then."

**

"You will have it. You will have it. You got it!"

"Of course."

"Simply luck."

"Stop complaining, Atsuya. Maybe he'll give you that little teddy that you wanted so much", Shirou whispered in his ear as Hiroto picked up his reward. A cute brown bear with a white scarf.

"The resemblance is astonishingly huge", Hiroto commented as he scanned his stuffed toy, then glanced at Atsuya, who looked outraged and about to punch him.

"He's so cute. Like Atsuya!" Shirou exclaimed with a big smile.

Atsuya didn't say anything, and just turned his back to them, arms folded against his chest, a sulky look stretching the features of his face. Shirou chuckled.

"My turn."

He took a coin out of his wallet and inserted it into the machine. The little music characteristic of the machine began to play, announcing the beginning of the game. Shirou stretched out his arms, took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Me too, I'll manage to catch one."

Hands on the controls, the whole of his being concentrated on the machine and the countless stuffed animals to catch, Shirou didn't notice the small look that Hiroto sent to his little brother. People flocked around them. There were shouts of joy from the children, and many like Shirou, playing intensely on the arcades that occupied the great hall. And Atsuya stubbornly observed them, sometimes glancing at his brother to see how he was doing. When his eyes met the older's ones, he looked straight down, his cheeks red.

Hiroto finally sighed at the umpteenth time that Atsuya looked away, and decided to go for it. He changed his place. Previously on Shirou's right, he was now standing on his left, just behind him and Atsuya. Atsuya didn't move a centimeter.

"Hey, carrot head."

No answer. He swung his head back with a deep sigh. He needed a lot of patience with that guy. He came back to him, and shrugged before releasing them.

"Okay. Atsuya."

"What do you want from me, baka?"

"You don't answer me when I call you carrot head, but you call me baka? Seriously?" Hiroto snorted.

No answer. He was a real pain in the ass.

"Okay. I deserve it."

Shirou had a big smile of hope when he grabbed the stuffed animal he wanted, before the clip released it. He complained out loud, and started again. Atsuya chuckled, and with a big smile on his lips, he continued to observe Shirou as he was desperately trying to grab his beloved stuffed toy. Hiroto stared at Atsuya, and discreetly, he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

Atsuya widened his eyes, but didn't turn around for good. Hiroto was now staring at the floor, head down, his grey hair covering his face.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or humiliated you. I... I didn't want it. It wasn't my goal. I can be a real asshole, sometimes", Hiroto laughed weakly.

Atsuya was going to reply before Hiroto cut him off. "I'm hopeless. Even my idiot of father says it."

If Hiroto wouldn't have sounded so depressed at that very moment, he could never have believed that the guy had any heart in him. Atsuya took a moment staring at him, but before he could do or say anything, Shirou suddenly jumped of joy.

"YES! Finally! Luckily I had more money on me", Shirou nervously laughed as he grabbed the stuffed rabbits. "Here, Atsuya. One for you", Shirou exclaimed, handing him a small orange rabbit covered in cozy fur.

"Thanks, Aniki". He took the rabbit in his hands, a big smile on his lips.

"If you want, we can go eat something. And maybe go back to home. It's already quite late", Shirou noted, checking the time on his cell phone.

"Let's go. I'm dying to taste a crepe full of ice cream", Hiroto replied with a small smile. "Even if it's a bit odd, considering the super cold weather."

"You'll see. Hokkaido's ones are the best! You will not even feel it!" Shirou laughed with bright eyes. "Are we going, Atsuya?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, let's go for it", Atsuya replied.

While they were doing their best to liberate themselves from the crowd and get out of the building, Atsuya looked at Hiroto curiously. He was an expert when it came to changing masks at the last moment, as fast as he could... Atsuya understood with his words that there was much more than that boring and pretentious side he showed so far. He cursed.

"Baka..."

When they finally left the building, they breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"There are way too many people here. Real beasts", Hiroto complained loudly, attracting some outraged looks from other passers-by.

"It's always like that. But I admit that with tourists, it suddenly became more stuffy", Shirou replied.

"You are the one who had the idea to go out, aniki. You have to bear the consequences."

"You're sooo mean, Atsuya", Shirou whined, grabbing Atsuya for a big hug.

"Aniki! Let go of me! You're so embarrassing", Atsuya muttered, red with embarrassment after a few affected looks and comments appreciating that "such adorable!" scene.

"The whole world must know that I love my little brother."

Atsuya grunted in a low voice, which made Shirou burst out laughing, followed by Hiroto, who was watching the amusing scene, with a certain concealed tenderness.

"You're not the only one", Hiroto thought as they continued laughing.

**

The evening went well, except when Hiroto dropped his crepe in the middle of a story he was telling, and they had to buy another one for him, a bunch of apologies from Hiroto to Shirou during the whole way back to the place they bought them. Or when Shirou thought he lost his stuffed animal that he had put so much effort into to catch, ending by finding it in the huge pocket of his vest. They were going back home now, new memories in their heads, still devouring the last pieces of their crepes. Atsuya was between Hiroto and Shirou, and was much more relaxed than a few hours ago. Shirou was right : it had done him a lot of good.

"The scarred. Stop pushing me."

"It's not my fault if you're super small."

And he had even regained that vigor with Hiroto.

"Humph. Baaakaa", Atsuya cried while chewing on his last piece of crepe.

"Eh?! Why baka? You're looking for trouble", Hiroto grumbled as he glared at him.

Atsuya glanced back at him. His eyes twinkling with mischief, a smile as wide as a banana stretching his lips. He just shrugged.

"You- Are you actually joking around with me?" Hiroto asked in a low menacing laugh, smiling in spite of himself when Atsuya nodded vigorously.

"Easy prey."

"You'll see who will be the easy prey, carrot head."

"I cannot wait to see it, scarred face."

Shirou didn't say a word, just watching the scene with a big smile. His eyes softened. They finally reconciled... Now, Shirou could be sure that Atsuya would do what he had to do. He had guided him. Shirou knew that Atsuya was going to make the right decision from now on, no matter what it was.

Shirou sighed. "It's hard to be a big brother."

When they reached the cottage and entered, they all sighed at the same time.

"My feet are frozen", Atsuya complained, while taking off his shoes.

"I have frozen buttocks."

The two brothers turned to Hiroto. They blinked before laughing.

"I'm not used to such a low temperature", Hiroto grumbled, embarrassed. He snorted in the corner and took off his shoes as well, while Shirou and Atsuya continued to laugh.

"I understand. It's always a shock to those who have never been to Hokkaido", Shirou said after he finally calmed down, while Atsuya was holding his stomach, writhing and laughing.

"Say rather that he is fragile."

"Do you want to be even more disfigured?" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Atsuya!" Shirou said loudly before he could retort. They were real wild beasts when they quarreled. "Go put on your pajamas. You'll be able to put your wet socks in the laundry bin in the way."

"Aaniikii! I already told you that I wasn't a baby! "

"Said the one who was happy to have a stuffed toy", Hiroto innocently commented.

"You have one too..."

"Atsuya. Do what I asked you to do", Shirou ordered.

Atsuya mumbled incomprehensible things, but did it anyway. Shirou looked at him until he disappeared in the stairs, before turning back to Hiroto.

"We should do the same. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Oh that's right."

"Atsuya loves going to bed a little later. So, if you don't want to sleep right off the bat, I'm sure he would like to enjoy a little more from your company. "

"I doubt it, but thanks for the info", Hiroto chuckled, following Shirou in the stairwell, on tiptoe.

"You would be surprised."

When they reached the top, Shirou waved his hand to Hiroto.

"Good night!"

"Good night. Thanks again for today."

"It's nothing. Oh, and I put a pair of socks on your bed. They are Atsuya's ones. Don't tell him", Shirou whispered with a teasing smile.

"Thank you."

Shirou nodded, and finally left for his room. Hiroto did the same, and rejoined his. He collapsed on his soft, exhausted bed.

"What a day..."

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, the room plunged into darkness, Hiroto plunged into his own thoughts. The moment of the kiss with Atsuya came back to him, and a strange wave of well-being and another feeling he couldn't name invaded him. His head turned toward the wall, where the youngest man's room was.

"I wonder..."

As Hiroto sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, he heard footsteps on the floor. Curious, he listened and noted that they had just stopped at the door of his room. The person discreetly knocked on the door.

"You can come in."

The door opened, and Hiroto couldn't help but wide his eyes when he saw the person of his thoughts entering in the room.

"Carrot head? To be honest, I didn't expect to see you at all."

"Keep your comments for you, scarred face", Atsuya replied.. He closed the door behind him, and sat down beside him, without even asking permission. Hiroto frowned.

"I came to talk with you", Atsuya finally said, answering his silent questions. He was rocking his feet back and forth, his eyes staring intently at the wall in front of him. He allowed Hiroto to observe him, silent as he was waiting for his next words. Atsuya was feeling... slightly uncomfortable, but not as much as before. With the evening he had just had, after hearing his words...

Atsuya slowly turned his head to him.

"Why are you like this?"

Of all the questions that Hiroto had expected to hear, that one wasn't on his list. Hiroto was speechless for a moment.

"Um, I... what?"

"Baka."

"Stop calling me baka, baka!" Hiroto shouted. "What is your-?!"

"Shhhh, baka! Everyone will wake up with you", Atsuya whispered, alert, worried eyes on the door.

Hiroto swallowed, and turned red tomato. Atsuya gave him a curious look, a little confused, before realizing... He became as red with embarrassment as him.

"That's not what you think."

Half astride him, the distance between their faces almost inexistent, and his hand on Hiroto's mouth... There was something to be in doubt.

"Yeah, you're right", Atsuya conceded, taking note of Hiroto's skeptic gaze.

He retired, and returned to his original position. Hiroto did the same, in silence. An awkward silence settled down.

"If you hadn't been so loud..." Atsuya finally said, staring at the floor.

"Always my fault. If you hadn't insulted me, that wouldn't have happened."

"But if you had any brain, we-"

"What's your problem, in the end?" Hiroto growled, cutting off Atsuya. He looked like a real mad dog, and Atsuya couldn't help the shiver go down his spine. He took his moment to answer. He swallowed, while he was wringing his hands, his face closed, lost in his thoughts. He swallowed again, then glanced at Hiroto.

"I'm angry at you. I'm angry at you because... I feel like becoming a crazy boy with you."

Atsuya turned red tomato again, and this time he didn't look into his eyes. "Especially since that kiss."

"Since the-"

Hiroto widened his eyes, before taking refuge in his hands. With his face hidden in his hands, his face red with embarrassment, from the neck to his ears, Hiroto turned away from Atsuya. He couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Forget that kiss. That was nonsense. I-I didn't even know what I was doing, and why I did that", Hiroto stammered through his hands on his face. "That was... an impulsive act."

Atsuya stared at him, at a Hiroto completely different from what he had seen until now. He was... embarrassed. Lost. Confused. It reminded him of that moment near the machine, in the arcade room, when he seemed dejected and fragile. A new facet of him had just revealed himself. Again.

Atsuya remained silent, letting Hiroto's words hover in the air. He ended up smiling.

"I understand better now."

Hiroto revealed his face and gave Atsuya a confused look.

"What?"

He turned to Hiroto, and he was dazzled by Atsuya's tender smile, his eyes glowing with sympathy. A new facet of him, so different from what he had seen so far.

"The real Kira Hiroto."

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


	4. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry for screaming. I'm just truly happy to be back and post again! School and exams took all my time, and it was very difficult for me to post anything. BUT don't think I didn't write anything! I have a bunch of fanfics and chapters for you, so be prepared! >:DD Btw, I hope you're doing alright and that everything is going well for you! (Uuuuh, I'm very anxious. Let's say that I'll receive my results tomorrow and I'm scared AF XD)
> 
> Anyway, let's stop rambling. As you saw, I'm officially back with a chapter of Me Neither! It has been quite a while (sorry about that *cough*) I updated it. But here I'm with this new chapter! I already began the fifth one, so I'll probably post it very soon! If not, you'll have other fanfics, don't worry~
> 
> What about we stop here and YOU eat the main dish? Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Before you start reading it, I would like to thank you for all the support and kudos you left on my fanfics. It's HIGHLY appreciated T3T AND ALSO, SUMMER IS HERE! It finally started *O* Okay, now I'm done *cough*)
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

It was a delicious smell that brought Hiroto out of his torpor. He blinked softly. It was a mixture of hot chocolate and something else... Hiroto straightened up and got up quickly from the bed, tangling his feet on the way. He fell flat on the floor. A curse escaped him in spite of himself.

"The best awakening of my life..." he thought as he sat up to sit cross-legged.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he heard footsteps in the corridor. Already in a very bad mood, he turned his head towards the door with the impression that he already knew who it was.

The person gently knocked on the door. Two simple short knocks. "Even getting up like everyone else is difficult for you, huh?"

Hiroto groaned. Bingo, it was mister carrot in person to piss him off right in the morning. "Carrot head, I never tried to be like everyone else."

His lips stretched in a satisfied smile as he heard the growl on the other side of the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, scarred face. The pancakes are already on the table."

Hiroto's ears straightened at the word 'pancakes', completely zapping the nickname that Atsuya gives him since their first meeting. He found the original of that smell: it came from pancakes.

"Don't wait for me", Hiroto exclaimed while getting up.

"Did you think I was going to do it?"

Hiroto glared at the door. "Go away, damn kid."

A sneer and then footsteps that moved away from his room. "Baka" was everything that came out of Hiroto's mouth afterwards.

Hiroto sighed. He walked to his clothes on the window sill. He put them on in less than two seconds, and compared to the bad treatment given to his clothes, he carefully folded the pajamas lent by Shirou. He put it on the bed. A final check-up of the room to see if it was clean and tidy - it wasn't his home after all - before finally leaving the room.

That delicious smell titillated his nostrils again. It was hovering all over the hallway and it was so strong that his belly suddenly shrieked with starvation. Why did Fubuki have to cook that well?

As he descended the stairs, he tried vainly to arrange his hair. He didn't know if he had the right to take a walk in the bathroom, but it was better to be cautious and look 'good' than like he was at his own home.

When he arrived downstairs, voices and bursts of laughter could be heard. The smell was stronger than ever. Four heads turned to him as he entered the room where a long table - long enough for at least five people - made of wood with a tablecloth covering it, cups and dishes on it.

First, it was Shirou, followed by his parents and finally, Atsuya. The resemblance between them was blatant.

"Good morning, Hiroto-kun. Our refugee", the father of the Fubuki brothers said with a sweeter voice than he would have thought.

"Good morning, Fubuki-san" answered Hiroto with a bow, a little nervous now that he was facing the managers of the house.

A kind smile spread on the man's lips, his wrinkles sagging a little with the action. "No need to feel nervous or afraid. Sit down with us."

Hiroto blinked a few times. He returned his smile and nodded. "Yes."

He went around the table, pulled one of the chairs and sat down. Atsuya, his mouth full of pancakes, sighed loudly. Hiroto chuckled. It was only a few hours that they knew each other, but he knew him well enough to know that sitting next to him would annoy him.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Fubuki-san."

"It's rather my two boys that you should thank", the young woman sitting next to Shirou exclaimed. She stroked his hair, smiling, a smile that he returned.

"I hope Atsuya behaved well."

The mouth still full, the concerned rolled his eyes at the comment of his father. But he still seemed interested in Hiroto's answer. Furtively, he was looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile, Shirou's ones were shining with a certain amusement.

"I have nothing to say about his behavior. It was perfect", Hiroto finally said, emphasizing the last word.

Atsuya's reaction had been a treat, both for his big brother and for him. First, surprise mixed with some relief. Then, it seemed to him that his features softened. Hiroto wanted to dig a little deeper, but he didn't have the time because his expression changed directly when his father fluffed his hair, a gesture of affection full of sweetness and pride. Atsuya blushed. Hiroto's heart squeezed. Jealousy attacked him again.

"Dad, stop. It's embarrassing", Atsuya murmured. He glared at his older brother, who was giggling softly.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" The young woman asked with the same gentleness as her husband. Her voice sounded firmer than Fubuki-san's.

"Yes, please."

"Serve yourself. I know our breakfast is atypical, but it's delicious."

"It's perfect, Fubuki-san", Hiroto reassured with another polite smile.

Hiroto used two large slices of pancake, prepared to perfection. Bowls of blueberries and fresh strawberries were placed in the center of the table, with a small pot of honey placed not far from the two.

"Atsuya and I got up early in the morning to buy them" Shirou commented after seeing his confused look. "There was some at the supermarket, fortunately for Atsuya. Strawberries are sacred to him. "

"He doesn't need to know this detail, aniki."

"Why not? Getting to know each other is what people should do to become friends."

"Ah! Stop bullshtting", Atsuya laughed softly, like a good joke that Shirou had just told.

"I'm hurt," Hiroto said, pretending to be touched by his words.

"What a good joke."

Atsuya planted a strawberry on his fork and put it entirely in his mouth. He swallowed it and took another, all under the amused gaze of his family and Hiroto's.

Hiroto chuckled in spite of himself. He reached out his arm, took a spoonful of red strawberries and put them gently on his pancakes.

"And here, a good hot chocolate."

The young woman put a steaming mug in front of him. Marshmallows were floating on the surface. There were exactly six.

"Thank you so much."

"It's nothing! Shirou told me that you loved it the one he prepared to you yesterday."

"I did, a lot. I had never tasted a real hot chocolate before."

"Really?" She asked with quite the shocked expression.

"Hum, yes". He smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you tasted Shirou's one first. He prepares it so well."

"It's not as good as yours, mom."

Hiroto watched them attentively. He smiled bitterly. It wasn't him who would receive these marks of affection.

His hands covered the hot cup and lifted it to his lips. He took a sip and grimaced. It was very good, but hotter that he thought it would be. He glanced to his right and met Atsuya's rather intense gaze on him. Atsuya deviated directly.

"Hurry to finish, scarred face. We must find your so-called friends."

"I'm glad to hear you care about me, carrot head."

"Ppff. Believe in whatever you want". But he refuted nothing. That drew a smile to Hiroto.

Memories of the other night came back to him. He and Atsuya had spent little time together, but it was enough for the youngest to understand a bit how he worked and to have a clue about the why and how. And to be honest with himself... Hiroto didn't know what to think about the situation they were in.

\- A few hours earlier -

Hiroto blinked. He tilted his head, confused.

"The real...me?"

"You heard right, baka". His finger pointed at him. "The real you."

Hiroto stared at him for a moment. He turned his head to the side. "Tss."

Atsuya lowered his finger slightly. "What, tss?"

"Do not think that words are enough to understand someone". Hiroto paused briefly and gave him a look that was both severe and hurt. "There is a lot more than you think."

"I don't expect you to tell me everything, or you're really an idiot", Atsuya snapped. He folded his arms behind his head and dropped to the bed. Hiroto had followed the movement with his eyes, about to explode.

"How could a damn brat like you could understand me with the one gray cell you have, huh?"

"It's not my fault if I'm bad at math, mister I kiss people without warning", Atsuya spat, straightening up right after.

"Stop bringing that back as an argument as soon as you can, you lil carrot head", Hiroto stammered, red like a tomato.

"Do you think I'm not feeling like you, after that a crazy guy kissed me and took my first kiss as soon as he could, huh?!"

Hiroto stepped back a bit from Atsuya's anger. He noticed the tears in his eyes and his clenched fist shaking. Looking at him, he had the impression that the youngest was holding on, as if he was preventing his brawling side from controlling him and satisfying his desire to punch him in the teeth to silence him.

Hiroto lowered his head. A strange smile appeared on his lips. Atsuya opened his eyes wide with surprise before gritting his teeth and whispering "What makes you laugh?" between his clenched teeth.

"It's just that ... your reaction is like the others' one."

Atsuya's eyes widened at his words. "What do you mean?"

"I spend my time fighting with guys from my school, or even other schools. I provoke them, I annoy them and generally, I receive the consequences right in the mouth". He paused briefly. His smile was full of bitterness. "I never had someone like your brother to teach me how to control myself and to stop being stupid like I'm."

"You said you had a big sister."

"She has other things to do than spend her time defending her little brother, who is fucking himself up and ruining his life."

A quick look at Atsuya. He ran a hand over his hair before murmuring "Why am I telling you things about my life when you clearly don't give a fuck?"

Atsuya didn't answer at that. The anger he was feeling a minute earlier had disappeared. His limbs relaxed, his hand came to dry the salt water on his cheeks and in his eyes.  
His eyes on the ground, he spoke again. "Other than aniki, do you know what helps me forget those bad thoughts for a moment?"

"What?" Hiroto asked in spite of himself.

Atsuya raised his finger toward the window sill, where Hiroto had almost fallen asleep a few hours earlier. "Watching the snow fall."

He got up after saying these words and went to the indicated place. He stopped in the middle of his way and motioned Hiroto to follow him. "Try, you'll see."

"Already did."

"But never with anyone."

At these words, Hiroto froze. With a small smirk and hands in his pockets, Atsuya nodded towards the window sill. "You will not regret it. Believe me."

He continued his way up there. He took the mathematics sheets he had left there before quickly leaving the room after the kiss and placed them on the bedside table. With a sigh, he sat down. Hiroto had watched him, hesitating.

"Don't make me repeat, baka."

Hiroto groaned at that. He sighed loudly. Of his own freel will, he finally got up and joined him. He sat in front of him and rest his head against the wall behind him. Atsuya, his legs against him and his his head against the window, was looking at the white powder fall with a little smile. Hiroto joined him in his contemplation.

"It's really beautiful."

"I know. That's why I asked you to join me", Atsuya replied with a mocking smile. "I was right."

"In your dreams."

Atsuya's smile widened at his answer. "You're really weird, for a guy."

"I return the compliment."

Eyes in each other's ones, they shared an amused look. Hiroto smiled in spite of himself. "Tss, I cannot believe I'm spending my time with a guy like you."

"It's better to stay with me than alone... don't you think?"

Hiroto's smile faded a little. He turned his attention back to the snow behind the window. He didn't answer.

A heavy silence was suddenly weighing on their shoulders and the atmosphere had become a little heavy after Atsuya's words. Looking out of the window, he spoke again. "You'll have a hard time believing me, but I know what it's like to feel lonely and misunderstood, you know."

He stretched his legs. His feet touched those of Hiroto. Both shivered at the touch. But they stayed that way. Hiroto said nothing and let Atsuya continue his speech. "When Aniki isn't here, I'm the most vulnerable of all". He smiled tenderly. "He gives me everything I need. Comfort, support, strength... Love. Without him, I would be just a poor guy who would screw up his life because he has a hard time controlling himself."

"I can't hold my tongue in my mouth. I often argue and some hate me for that side of mine. But despite everything, Aniki defends me and helps me to change this part of me". Hiroto's heart missed a beat at Atsuya's tender smile. "He is everything to me and I'm happy to have him with me everyday."

Hiroto felt a hint of jealousy. "What a lucky guy you are", he commented in a dry tone, bitter.

Atsuya's smile disappeared. With a serious expression, he straightened up and reduced the distance between them a bit. Their feet were still touching and didn't seem to want to move. Looking at Hiroto, Atsuya spoke again. "I don't know anything about your story. I don't know about the situation between your father, your sister and you. But I'm sure of one thing... When you find someone like aniki, who can bring you those precious things, no matter what happens, you will not be afraid of your demons anymore."

Hiroto didn't even have a shitty line to say in his luggage. He let Atsuya's words reach his heart. They resonated in his head. At his words, he realized how desperate he was to find such a person...

His hands came over his face, blocking Atsuya's view to it. He frowned as Hiroto laughed. Tears were flowing despite him. "You damn lil carrot head", he said as he tried to hide his quivering voice, tears and the fact that he managed to touch him... even though the other was perfectly aware of the situation.

Atsuya chuckled, not even paying attention to the nickname that he had just given him, given the number of times he had already used it. He was used to it now. "You're welcome, you scarred face."

And with these words, Hiroto slowly calmed down and resumed his contemplation of the snow with Atsuya in front of him, in a warm and comfortable silence, their feet still touching.

\- Back to the present -

A smile on his face, Hiroto drank several sips of his hot chocolate, which had slightly cooled. Shirou turned to him.

"As soon as you're done, we'll go and find your group."

Hiroto put down his mug, cleaned his chocolate mustache - ignoring Atsuya's little mocking smile - and turned to him as well to answer him.

"Today, our group planned to do some shopping. I think it's in the same area as the help center...?" Hiroto finished hesitantly, not sure of what he was saying.

Shirou nodded affirmatively. "Yes, they are in the same area. It will make the job easier, then."

"If you want, we can drop you off downtown", Fubuki-san suggested.

Hiroto squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, but it was barely noticeable. With a smile both embarrassed and touched, he waved his head from side to side. "Thank you very much, Fubuki-san. I appreciate it, but I don't want to abuse of your kindness". He had the horrible feeling that he was taking advantage of them, so kind and generous people, and that was enough to make him feel bad.

"Don't worry, that's not the case at all. And anyway, we have some things to do in town. It will be like doing it in one fell swoop", the young woman finished with a big smile. As she brought her cup to her lips, Hiroto felt his heart melt in front of such kindness and benevolence.

He smiled in his turn. It was even more impolite to refuse their proposal. "Okay. Thank you very much. This is really kind of you."

"Oh, it's really nothing! I'm sure you would have done the same for us", she exclaimed confidently.

Hiroto tilted at his words. He swallowed. "Yes, probably."

He didn't notice Atsuya's inquisitive eyes on him.

"Well, let's finish this breakfast before it gets cold."

"Good idea, aniki."

And they continued their breakfast quietly, sheltered in the cozy cottage where the windows let glimpse the snow falling more and more...

**

"The bedroom looks astonishingly clean."

"You never shut up for a second", Hiroto grumbled as he checked if he had forgotten anything in his bag.

"Easy prey."

He straightened up. He turned on his heels. Atsuya frowned, his hands crossed against his chest. A smile was hovering over his lips.

"That much?" He asked pointing at Hiroto's middle finger with his head.

"Yeah, that much."

Atsuya chuckled. "I see."

Standing at the doorway, Atsuya watched Hiroto close his bag, his back to him. He could hear Shirou talking with their parents down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder before returning his attention to Hiroto. He shouted.

Shirou jumped, eyes wide with stupor. Being closer to the stairs, he ran up and climbed the stairs two by two, closely followed by his parents, all three panicked.

"Atsuya! What is happening?!"

He stopped at the doorway, his parents just behind him. The scene unveiled in their eyes froze them on the spot.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"What is the problem?!"

"YOU SCARED ME!" Atsuya shouted, red from neck to ear.

"AND WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE ON ME?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING, BAKA?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALSO SCREAMING, CARROT HEAD!!" Hiroto retorted in a loud voice, annoyed and as red as Atsuya.

Atsuya suddenly looked lost. He stared at Hiroto, frowning as if he was thinking, which was the case. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He reopened it to say "You're right."

Hiroto opened his eyes wide, really shocked at the fact that he said aloud that he was right. He tilted his head to the side.

"You're scaring me."

"Shut up, scarred face", Atsuya growled while giving him back his freedom.

Hiroto straightened from the ground and dusted off his clothes. "Uh."

It was then that they felt the three pairs of eyes resting on them. They slowly raised their heads towards Shirou and the adults, at the limit of fleeing through the window and hiding in a hole the rest of their lives because, well... they had been surprised in a troublesome and quite embarrassing situation.

While the adults seemed a little lost, Shirou smiled. "You scared us, Atsuya. Next time, let us know that you're having fun with Hiroto."

Atsuya stuttered, burning with embarrassment. "A-Aniki! That's not what you think!"

"Hum, hum. Of course", Shirou replied with a nod. "Well, since Hiroto's bag is ready, we should go."

"That's a great idea!" Hiroto suddenly shouted, who had not said a word until then. He took his bag by the strap, swung it on his back and passed in front of everyone, leaving the room for good. Everyone followed his movement, including Atsuya. He regretted his gesture as soon as he saw the gleam in his big brother's eyes.

"Okay, let's go. We shouldn't make Hiroto-kun wait", their father finally said, supported by an affirmative nod from his wife.

"Yes, dad. Are you coming, Atsuya?" Shirou asked with a smile that was clearly hidding something.

Atsuya covered his face with his hands after his parents disappeared from the field of their vision. Shirou had the odd feeling that he was seeing smoke coming out of his ears. He stood there, waiting for him to say anything, always with that same smile on his lips.

"Aniki..." Atsuya grumbled through his hands.

"Hum?"

"It's not what you think."

"That's not what your crimson face is telling me."

"My-my face?" Atsuya stammered. He revealed his entire face, where one could read all the confusion and embarrassment.

Shirou approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded affirmatively. "Your face, indeed."

Atsuya blinked a few times. He finally sighed and let his head fall on the shoulder of his big brother, desperated as he lamented. Shirou stroked his head in support.

"He makes me go crazy..."

"That's a good thing."

"No need of this comment, aniki."

Shirou chuckled softly. The voices of his parents were suddenly heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's time to go, boys!"

"We're coming, mom!" Shirou answered in a higher voice so that she could hear him from where she was. He turned his attention back to Atsuya. He patted his head.

"Can we go?"

Atsuya moaned against his shoulder, but still raised his head to face him. With an expression clearly not convinced, he replied "I don't really have the choice."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay", Shirou whispered gently. He caressed his carrot hair one last time before removing his hand with a comforting smile. Atsuya became a little redder at his gesture, but nodded.

After this somewhat crazy and troubling situation, the Fubuki brothers joined their parents, who were waiting for them with Hiroto. The one in question  
didn't even dare raise his head when Shirou and Atsuya stopped in front of them, ready to leave.

"Come on, let's go!" Their mother suddenly exclaimed. She motioned for Hiroto to follow her. "Come on, Hiroto-kun. Let's go find your group."

"Hum, yes! I'm right behind you, Fubuki-san!" He said nervously.

She opened the front door and got out, followed by her husband and Hiroto, who seemed to want to keep his distance with Atsuya.

Shirou sighed. "You're so complicated."

Atsuya glanced at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Atsuya. You know that's true."

He followed the footsteps of his parents and went out of the chalet. Atsuya found nothing to say to that.

"Baka of aniki."

And he went out too, being careful to lock the door behind him.

Atsuya winced as half of his leg sank into the thick snow. He raised his head to the sky. Several flakes of snow landed on his face. He shivered. It was snowing much more than usual. Even the clouds didn't seem to presage anything good.

"Atsuya!"

"I'm coming, aniki!"

Putting his that strange intuition aside, he hurried to join everyone in the car. He slipped next to his brother, then closed the door with a snap.

"Did everyone put on their belt?"

"Yes!" Shirou confirmed with a thumbs up to his father.

He turned the key in the contact. The engine rumbled slowly. The seats began to vibrate below them. With both hands on the steering wheel, Fubuki-san leaned on the accelerator and rolled off their property.

As they were finally on the road to the small town, sitting next to Shirou, who was leaning forward and was having a conversation with her mother about the new pastries available at the baker, Atsuya - leaning at the door of the car as usual - glanced at Hiroto. He surprised Hiroto looking at him too. Their eyes met. Hiroto was the first one to deviate them, slightly annoyed to have been caught. Atsuya sighed, annoyed as well. Decidedly, that guy could really piss him off.

"By the way, Atsuya. Speaking of pastries, would you like to pass by the baker to buy the delicious strawberry pies?" Shirou asked, turned to him.

His eyes twinkled. He was salivating just with the words. He jumped up to his brother, who stepped back a bit with a smirk, already used to such reactions from Atsuya. Frowning and falsely outraged, he pressed an accusing finger on his chest.

"How do you dare asking me such a thing, aniki?"

"I'm sorry, Atsuya. It was stupid of me. After all, you're a strawberry devourer, no matter their shape", Shirou chuckled as he stroked his hair.

"You didn't have to say that", Atsuya grumbled, ending up smiling in spite of himself.

Their parents chuckled, and Atsuya was sure he heard a chuckle on his right. His eyes crossed Hiroto's again.

"Uh, a devourer of strawberries. I see that you have quite the reputation."

"There is nothing wrong with loving a fruit, scarred face."

"I never said that", Hiroto replied with a little smirk.

Atsuya stared at him for a moment. He turned to the window and leaned against it. "Tss."

Shirou chuckled softly at his reaction. Hiroto was all the more proud. It seemed that the embarrassment of a moment ago had completely disappeared, seeing how he just teased him.

Since Atsuya didn't intend to talk to them anytime soon, Hiroto and Shirou began a discussion without any specific subject. Atsuya's eyes, as they were lost in the emptiness until then, looked up at the sky. He grimaced. That unpleasant, strange sensation came back to the charge.

"Hey, aniki."

"Hum?" Shirou turned to him, apologizing first to Hiroto for cutting him off.

"Did you check the weather forecast, today?"

"Why this-"

Shirou suddenly stopped talking when a huge noise roared above them. Instinctively, his hand took Atsuya's wrist and brought him close to him, as if to protect him from something. Their mother looked at the mountains with a worried look. Hiroto followed the Fubuki brothers' eyes towards his side, where a series of fir trees were laying. He swallowed. That noise... He had a bad feeling.

When the noise was heard again, but louder this time, Shirou advanced to the front of the car and exclaimed, "Dad! Go faster!"

He didn't even have to tell him to do so. Hardly the noise had popped that Fubuki-san stepped on the accelerator and the car made a huge leap forward, slipping a bit on the ice cover on the road. The roar was getting louder and louder. Hiroto was hooking on to his seat, his heart beating so loudly and fast in his ears. He swallowed. He turned his head to Atsuya, eyes wide with palpable fear.

"Hey, carrot head. What's going on? "Hiroto asked in a firm voice, but it trembled despite him.

Atsuya didn't even dare to answer him. He wanted it to be a false alarm. But when another noise, the most powerful and the closest one they heard so far, arised... Even if he would have wanted to, he wouldn't have had the time to answer him anything.

The last things Atsuya saw were his big brother jumping on him to surround him with his arms and press him tightly against him, his mother helding his father's hand so hard that he wouldn't have been surprised to see the mark of his hand engraved on his. And the most frightened and desperated face he had ever seen... Hiroto's one.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate me. I hate me too, right now. But don't hesitate to leave kudos if you loved it, okay? Pretty please? X'D


End file.
